The present invention relates to a process for feeding coal into horizontal-chamber coke ovens, wherein a plurality of first filling openings and a plurality of second filling openings, each positioned between adjacent first filling openings, are arranged side by side in each coke oven chamber. The present invention also relates to a charging truck for the carrying out of the process.
Coke ovens comprising a plurality of oven chambers, each of which possesses juxtaposed filling openings, are generally filled by introducing coal simultaneously through every filling opening. After an oven chamber is filled, the truck is driven to the next oven chamber. The filling gases produced during the introduction of the coal into the hot oven chamber are either removed from the oven chamber through a riser or led off through pipes that are additionally introduced into the filling openings and connected to the charging truck.
It has been determined that the coke formed after the carbonization of the coal is not uniformly carbonized. This can be explained by the fact that the introduced coal is irregular in grain size, and that during the charging operation the coarser coal is always gathered on the surface of the resultant cone-shaped charge, so that as a final result the coarser coal is situated in vertical layers between two filling openings.
A further disadvantage of the known process is that low-emission removal of the filling gases is rendered difficult when the coal is introduced simultaneously through every filling opening.